I Blame the Bloody Baron
by ani-chan24
Summary: I'll be out of the way shortly.... my first shot at an Angstish fic, though romance at the end. HPDM slash fic


**hey all! This is the wunnerful Ani at your service! . I've decided to take a shot at an angsty fic. Why? Because I'm upset because my girlfriend can't come over this weekend and I haven't seen her for so long.Don't worry tho, probably romance at the end. this is probably gonna freak out Sa32-chan**

**Sa32: -.- /pets her in a sad fashion/ poor baka ani...**

**Anitelle/sobs loudly/ I WANT MY YOKAAAAAAAA!**

**Sa32 & Ani: O.o /twitch/**

**Yoka: You're creeping me out Anitelle...**

**Anitelle/pounces/**

**Yoka: GET HER OFF ME!**

**Anitelle/kisses her to keep her quiet/**

**Sa32: ...must erase image from head...**

**Oh shush you, you've already seen worse. Must I remind you of picture number 42?**

**Sa32/screams and runs around til Akinta knocks her out/**

**Akinta: Okay listen you all, Ani no baka here doesn't own Harry Potter or anyone in it. Does she LOOK or SOUND or ACT like J.K.Rowling? HEEELLL no!**

**Thank ya Aki-chan/Akinta: You friggin mortal! Don't call me that/ Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

** The figure smiled sadly. 'It'll be over soon. I know I was only a pest to you, but I'll be out of the way shortly.' The teen thought sadly to himself as he took the shining razor blade and pressed it hard into his skin. He hissed in pain as he slashed again, creating two identical marks on both his wrists. ''This won't do, it's down the river, not across the road...'' He murmered in a dangerously low tone as he sliced a line down his arm. He gasped in pain as he bent the cut-up arm, rubbing the newly made slash against his skin as he slashed a line up the other arm. He didn't stop til both arms were covered with deep slashes. **

**He fell onto his bed, wondering to himself why he even stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas. 'I could've easily just killed myself at home, but then again, with all the bloody house elves, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to execute my suicide properly. At least here at Hogwarts, most, if not all the Slytherins as well as the other houses have left for the holidays. I wonder if I should've tried executing myself with 'Avada Kedavra'...' the boy thought to himself as he felt himself grow woozy from the loss of blood. Crimson stained his bedsheets as he curled like a cat, letting his eyes slide closed for what he thought would be the last time.**

**/a few minutes later/**

**A brunette sighed in annoyance as he walked around the halls of the large castle, searching for any other students that might've stayed home. He groaned as the stairs he just stepped upon changed direction, but followed them anyways. He looked around in confusion as he realized he was just led to the dungeons, but kept on walking, hoping to find some sort of company besides Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's parents had her go home so they could all spend time together. Ron and all his siblings went home too, but not before offering Harry a chance to stay with them. Said brunette had declined, silently feeling guilty about always barging in on the Weasley's family time. **

**He made his way down the dark corridors before stopping upon a large portrait of the Bloody Baron and he asked the portrait to let him in after realizing it was the entrance to the Slytherin house's common room. AN: I have absolutely no idea if the Bloody Baron is the portrait for Slytherin, i never finished reading the books and i cant find any info on it, i chose the Bloody Baron since he's the Slytherin ghost. The portrait seemed to mull it over before opening, not remembering any Slytherin staying home. Harry thanked the portrait silently as he entered the long gloomy common room. He walked to a staircase where there was a small plaque that said 'Children of Mars'. Another staircase on the opposite side of the room said 'Children of Venus'. He took the plaques into his thoughts and started up the 'Mars' staircase, praying to Merlin that there would be no girls at the top.**

** Harry was lucky. There were no girls, yet no boys to be accounted for either. He strolled about the boy's dormitory and sneaked his head into a room. It was empty. Harry sighed. ''My wand for a companion..." he muttered to himself as he popped his head into a few more rooms, each turning up empty. He was about to go back up to the Great Hall when he decided to check one more room, opening the door silently. He walked in quietly, to his surprise a figure laid upon a bed. He walked closer, and realized who it was. 'I know only one boy with that color of hair...Draco Malfoy.' He stood next to the blonde Slytherin and shook him slightly. "Malfoy wake up, I'll take anyone I can get to talk to, I'm going bloody mad." Harry said aloud, confused as the Slytherin didn't respond to his push or voice. "Malfoy?'' He asked, confusion in his voice. His eyes grew wide as he caught notice of the blood stained sheets. 'Even if he IS my rival, I can't just let him die...' He thought to himself as he picked the blond up, but not before noticing an envelope on the nightstand with his name on it. He shoved it into his robe as he rushed the blonde up to the infirmary.**

**Harry sighed. It was later on now, and Madame Pomfrey had taken care of Draco quickly, and assured Harry that he'd awake soon and be fine, but the Gryffindor was still worried. The blonde hadn't woken yet, and hadn't moved either. Harry shook his head, 'I'll be damned if I let my bloody rival die that easily.' He thought to himself with a lopsided smile on his face. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the envelope he'd found on Draco's nightstand. He pulled it out of his robe, which he had taken off when he'd gotten to Madame Pomfrey, since it had gotten bloodied up. ''Potter'' was scrawled out neatly on the white little envelope. He opened it to find a letter, of course, to him.**

** The letter read, 'Potter...I'm sure you're racking your little brain as to why in bloody hell I'd leave a letter to you. By now you should know of my demise, and a teacher or friend of mine has given this to you. I wrote this because...well, I'm not too sure actually. I believe it might just be because I want you to know why I did what I did. Why I've done what I've done. I'm so sorry for all the times I've been rude to you or your friends, even if you have bad taste in them. I want to let you in on my little play called 'Draco pretends to be a blimey little git who hates Harry'. Mind if I call you Harry? Bah, you have no way to stop me anyway. Back to my 'play', in it, I must play a crude, rude, snobbish boy by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy. I must act this way to make my father happy.**

**I play a deatheater's spawn perfectly, though that's not what I wish to be. This play is my horrid life, in which I must pretend to hate the one person I couldn't bear to not know. Who? Harry Potter. Why? Because, I love you, Harry Potter.Yes, you read right. But I've commited suicide so I cannot finish my play. I wouldn't stand finishing it anyways, for it'd end with me becoming a death eater and hating you forever without really telling you my true feelings. So, I've slashed my wrists and wrote you the letter, not in that order of course, or there'd be blood staining this paper, instead of my tears. Oh yes, sorry if you can't make out parts of this, I was crying while writing this...so sorry. Well...I believe that's it, and so, I end my play.' Harry's eyes widened as he let the paper float softly to the floor.**

**

* * *

/that night/**

** 'Ugh, my head hurts...wait. I'm alive, aren't I? Dammit...I thought if I stayed here, I could kill myself in peace. Who the hell saved me!' these thoughts rushed through Draco's mind as his eyes fluttered open. He looked to his left, where he felt a hand gripping his. His eyes went wide as he choked out, ''P-Potter!" The said brunette's head snapped up as his dark blue eyes caught Draco's cold grey ones. AN: I know some ppl say Harry has green eyes, but shush Draco gulped as he noticed a familiar envelope on the table near Harry as he broke his gaze with Potter. Harry squeezed his hand to get Draco's attention as the blonde noticed the tears welling up in his own eyes. 'Potter should be disgusted with me, why's he here?' **

**Draco thought to himself as he sat up, slipping his hand out of Harry's to wipe away his tears. Harry stopped him as he gently wiped them away himself. ''W-Why in Merlin's name are YOU here?Who brought me here?You must hate me, don't you? I thought you-'' Harry cut off Draco's little rant by pulling him into a soft hug."I am here because I care. I brought you here, and no, I definitely don't hate you. Blimey, I think I love you...'' Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear. Draco hugged back as Harry pulled him closer.**

**They pulled away after a minute and stared into each others eyes. Suddenly, Harry kissed Draco, causing the blonde to go wide eyed and drop to the bed. Harry pulled away, blushing and grinning at the startled Slytherin. Draco sat up and slowly moved towards Harry. The brunette slid his eyes shut, as he waited to be kissed back by Draco. He opened his eyes in a startled manner as he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Draco was doing the infamous Malfoy smirk as he shook his hand out. ''Why the bloody hell did you slap me!'' Harry asked in an upset tone. Draco's smirk turned to a frown as he replied, ''You didn't even ask my permission to take my first kiss!''**

**Harry couldn't stop the laughter that came from his mouth. Draco huffed and turned away. "Is that any way to treat the man who saved your life?" he asked as his laughter died when Draco slapped him again. "You didn't save my life, you ruined my death!'' AN: Pardonez moi, I 'borrowed' that line from another Harry/Draco fanfic, so sorry but it just fit so well. Harry shook his head in amusement as Draco had a quizzitive look on his face. "I was just wondering, how did you even get into the Slytherin chambers, since you say you're the one who saved me?" the blonde asked as he gave Harry a peck on the stinging cheek. Harry grinned again as he stated,**

**"I blame the Bloody Baron."**

**

* * *

That's the end to this fic. As you can see, I create the title's of my fanfics sometimes by the last sentence in them... also, I hope everyone likes this, my first shot at angsty/humour/romance. XP Bai Bai Bu!**


End file.
